


Tattooed On My Soul

by Lovelythe5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “It’s you. It’s what you mean to me. The symbol behind a rose is new beginnings and hope. Well, you’re my new beginning. You’re my hope. You’re fixing me in ways I didn’t even know I needed fixing. I guess this is how I want to tell you that I love you."Basically a sappy little Mishton story based off of Mitchy's rose tattoo





	Tattooed On My Soul

Mitchys POV:

The sound of buzzing filled my ears as I walked into the tattoo shop. I glanced around the room at all the designs littering the walls as I waited for someone to come over to me. “You 100% positive about this?” Brian asked. I nodded. “1000% positive,” I answered. Brian still looked skeptical. “What if it ruins things? Getting someone’s name tattooed is a lot to take in.” I gave him a look, “one, it’s not his name. Two, it’s not gonna ruin us. He’s gonna love it.” Brian shrugged and went to look at one of the pieces on the wall. I took a deep breath as one of the artists finally made their way over to the counter. “Sorry about the wait man, what can I do for you today?” He asked. I took a breath before I answered him, “I was hoping to get something tattooed today.” He nodded and said “Lemme see who’s got time available today.” He flipped through the records book for a second before he gave me an answer. “Matt’s got a 30 minute slot free today, how bigs the piece you’re looking to get?” I handed him the paper I’d brought with me, “I was hoping for about quarter sized? Would he be able to fit all the detail in it?” The guy glanced at the piece then called over to one of the tables. “Spider? You got a second dude?” One of the men at the table said something to his client, who nodded, then he made his way over. The two of them talked about the piece for a second before Spider glanced at me. “Where did you want this at?” He asked. I glanced over my arms trying to find an open spot before I got an idea. “How about on the top of my hand?” He nodded, “yeah I can totally fit you in. Give me another 20 to finish this one up then I’ll get you in.” He walked off before I could respond. I sat down and fiddled with my phone nervously. Brian sat down next to me, and feeling my anxiety, said “Change you mind yet?” I rolled my eyes and ignored him. It felt like it had been 3 minutes when Spider walked back over. “Ready to go bro?” He asked. I took a deep breath and nodded, following him back to his station. He grabbed the design asking over his shoulder “where did we want this again?” “Left hand” I answered. Spider sat down in the seat across from me and pressed the design onto my hand. “Look ok?” He asked. I glanced at my hand and nodded, “it’s beautiful.” He picked up the tattoo machine and started the outline. I must’ve zoned out cause the next thing I knew Spider was trying to get my attention. “We’re all done man, what do you think?” I looked down and was lost for words. “It’s giving gorgeous. You’ve outdone yourself dude.” Spider smiled happily. “Glad you like it! It was a pleasure tattooing you.” I walked back upfront and paid, then grabbed Brian and left. Brian rolled his eyes at my hand. “Don’t call me when you break up cause you scared him off” he muttered. I groaned “thanks for the vote of confidence Bri.” Brian dropped me off and I stopped outside the door, taking a deep breath before I knocked. Ashton opened the door and I grabbed his waist pulling him in for a quick kiss. He giggled against my lips and pulled back. He caught sight of the black gauze wrapped around my hand and grabbed my wrist, holding it up. “What did you get done?” He asked. I started to unwrap it, but paused. “I need you to promise me that you’ll hear me out before you say anything.” Ashton nodded, whispering “I promise.” I sighed, and carefully pulled the wrap off. Ashton gasped when he saw it. “It’s beautiful Mitch! I love it. But it’s just a rose, why did you want me to hear you out?” I smiled weakly and said “It’s you. It’s what you mean to me. The symbol behind a rose is new beginnings and hope. Well, you’re my new beginning. You’re my hope. You’re fixing me in ways I didn’t even know I needed fixing. I guess this is how I want to tell you that I love you.” Ashton has tears streaming down his cheeks and he wiped them away quickly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered “I love you too” before bridging the gap and kissing me softly.


End file.
